A group of people traveling together through a transport hub has many options of routes, travel times and other parameters effecting their traversal throughout the transport hub and effecting their ability and likelihood of arriving at a singular destination location on time. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to assist the members of the group in traveling throughout the transport hub.